ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Score
The Power Score is the current attribute system of RoS. All members of the role-play will be using it when creating their characters, as a measurement of one's natural abilities. There are seven attributes in total, all of which serve as a direct measurement in a specific area of a character's skill. *'Strength. '''Measures how physically strong the character is. Determines a character's carrying load. *'Speed. Measures how agile or fast the character is. Determines initiative in fighting. *'''Constitution. Measures a character's resilience. *'Stamina.' Measures a character's chakra pool. Determines character's chakra reserves. *'Perception.' Measures a character's environmental awareness. *'Intelligence.' Measures problem-solving skills of a character. Determines jutsu that can be used in battle. *'Ninjutsu. '''Measures the skill in ninjutsu a character has. Determines effectiveness of ninjutsu. *'Genjutsu. Measures the skill in genjutsu a character has. Determines effectiveness of genjutsu. *'Taijutsu. '''Measures the skill in taijutsu a character has. Determines effectiveness of taijutsu. *'Hand Seals. Measures the skill in chakra control of a character. Determines how fast you can perform jutsu that require hand seals. *'Senjutsu.' An eleventh, temporary attribute designated only to those that have already earned Sage Mode. These seven attributes are measured from a twenty-point scale, with four distinct categories of level that affect the potential of a character in role-play. Numbers 1-5 represent a level of ability comparable to that of a Genin. 6-10 represents Chūnin skill. 11-19 represents Jōnin skill. 20+ represents Kage skill. Certain attributes within the Databook serve specific purposes, while others are used for general purposes such as skill checks against certain obstacles your characters will eventually face. I.E, a genin steps on a trap. His friends behind him fall, and he attempts to save them in RP using nothing but his own hands. The DM then compares the action with the strength the character already possesses, as well as what is required to pull them back up in the situation such as 5 Strength. Strength, Speed, and Intelligence currently serve no direct purpose. The rest, which do, have specific functions in role-play which will directly affect how you continue to use your character. Strength Strength determines how much a character can carry before becoming encumbered. Each point in the Strength attribute is equivalent to being able to carry''' 2''' lbs. The max amount of weight a shinobi can carry on them at once is 40 lbs. After passing their capacity, characters will begin to experience debuffs that will actively affect them in RP. Every 1.5 lbs over a character's carrying weight will result in a -1 penalty to a character's speed. Strength does not only determine your carrying load, but also the amount of tools you're allowed to have. Meaning that a character with 4 Strength could carry 6 lbs. of equipment. Speed Outside of its use for skill-checks, the Speed attribute has an additional purpose in role-play. In combat, speed counts for initiative between characters. If two people are fighting, the first has an seven in speed and the second has five, the first person will also be first in the posting order. Constitution Constitution is a direct measurement of a character's ability to sustain and endure damage. This stat acts as a sort of DC or Difficulty Class to compare against other stats such as Strength or Ninjutsu when attacked by a physical blow or ninjtusu respectively. The higher the stat is, the less damage a character would take from an attack. In example of this, Character A has 15 points in Ninjutsu, and attacks Character B with a Rasengan. Character B has 20 points in Constitution, and because of this Character B takes reduced damage from the Rasengan. *+5 Point Difference: Character takes significantly reduced damage. *+2.5 Point Difference: Characters take reduced damage. *0 Point Difference: No change. *-2.5 Point Difference: Characters take increased damage. *-5 Point Difference: Characters take significantly increased damage. Intelligence Intelligence determines how smart a character is and their ability to solve problems. The Intelligence stat also gives them a means to apply said intelligence in RP. When a character with Intelligence deals with a problem, and their intelligence matches up to the DC (difficulty class), then the DM will provide a suggestion as to how to overcome the problem. The higher their intelligence is compared to the DC, the more suggestions there are and the higher their quality of outcome. Intelligence also dictates the amount of jutsu your character starts off with. Every point in Intelligence is equivalent to one jutsu or technique. As well as this, Intelligence also sports a secondary purpose. It determines the amount of jutsu that a character can actively use in a fight. Characters are allowed to learn as many jutsu as they want, but can only bring a select few depending upon your character's Intelligence. In example, Fighter A has 20 jutsu in his arsenal but only has a 5 in Intelligence. This means that he would have to choose from his 20 jutsu, 5 that he would like to use during the fight. Perception Perception is a measure of a character's environmental awareness, it also determines how fast a character can react to an action in role-play. Outside of combat, characters with high Perception are able to notice context-sensitive clues of their environment around them. This could include seeing a trap before it is sprung, being able to see when someone is tailing you; etc. In combat it determines how a character is able to react to incoming attacks. Stamina Stamina plays a direct hand in combat, much like the other physical attributes of the Databook (Strength and Speed). However, it holds a more important task than the others as it directly relates to how long a person can last in a fight and just how many abilities they can use during this time without exhausting themselves. In fights, the stamina stats will act as a general measurement of your character's stamina and its eventual depletion through a fight. When using jutsu of any sort, role-players are expected to deduct an appropriate amount of chakra used in question from their reserves. So as to help represent your characters current condition, and keep track of their abilities. While fighting, your chakra will naturally fill up on its own. While recovering, the amount given is 1/10th of your total Stamina. The number is rounded up to halves, with the minimum being .5 points. If your Stamina number is meant to act as a temporary maximum of points you have to spend in battle for jutsu, then you can consider jutsu likewise and use this general guideline on how to compare ranked jutsu to points. *E-Rank Techniques: .5 points of Stamina. *D-Rank Techniques: 1 point of Stamina. *C-Rank Techniques: 2 points of Stamina. *B-Rank Techniques: 3 points of Stamina. *A-Rank Techniques: 5 points of Stamina. *S-Rank Techniques: 10 points of Stamina. If, during a fight, your Stamina becomes empty you will lose consciousness during the session from the effects of Chakra Exhaustion. Depending on how over-extended your chakra reserves are from the jutsu used, you can potentially die from this exhaustion as well. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is a direct measure of how powerful a character's ninjutsu is. So when two ninjutsu clash in a battle, if there are no elements clashing, it comes down to their ninjutsu stat to see which one wins. Ranked Ninjutsu The higher the difference there is between a rank of two clashing ninjutsu, the stronger the higher-ranking ninjutsu is. So if an A-rank were to clash with a C-rank, it would temporarily grant +3 in Ninjutsu when compared to the C-rank, making it win in a clash. Elemental Ninjutsu Elemental Ninjutsu clash in different ways with each other, depending on what exact element is being used. Each element has one element is strong against, and another which it is weak against. When an element fights against what it is strong against, it gains +5 in Ninjutsu. When an elements fights against what it is weak against, it suffers a -5 penalty in in Ninjutsu. This stacks with differences in ranked jutsu. Meaning if Character A uses an S-rank water ninjutsu against Character B's C-rank fire ninjutsu, then Character A would have +9 added to their ninjutsu when clashing against Character B's jutsu, making Character A win in the clash of jutsu. Jutsu Attributes These are rules that encompass all three jutsu stats (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu; Genjutsu). Particularly regarding, the level of ability that a character can use depending on each attribute as well as their skill in it. Meaning that a character with higher levels of ninjutsu, will not only be able to learn them easier but also perform them better. This will directly affect how your character learns new techniques. *+3 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn D-Rank jutsu. *+5 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn C-Rank jutsu. *+8 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn B-Rank jutsu. *+13 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn A-Rank jutsu. *+15 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn S-Rank jutsu. Proficiency In the world of Naruto and role-play, most things are possible within a certain line of reasoning. One of the central themes of R.S is creative freedom. So long as you can meet the demands (chakra nature, KKG; etc) for it, your character can learn almost any jutsu. Because of this, there is no hard-limit to learning jutsu beyond bukijutsu. However, certain limitations apply to represent the difficulty of learning things your character isn't familiar with. Without proficiency in a specific area of expertise, the number of sessions required to learn jutsu in that area are multiplied by x1.5. An example of this would be a genin with six points in ninjutsu trying to learn the Rasengan, a famous A-Rank jutsu well beyond even the skill of the average Jōnin. It can still be done, but unlike a jōnin with ten points, it would require more work. The Genin would have to train for six sessions to earn the Rasengan, while a proficient Jōnin could learn it in only four. Hand Seals Hand Seals are an underrated part of shinobi combat, they are the building blocks to almost all jutsu. In combat, this stat directly reflects how many hand seals your character can weave in a single post. This means if you have five points in Hand Seals, then you would be able to weave five hand seals for a jutsu in-character. If your jutsu requires more hand seals than what you can perform, then the rest will be performed in the next post as well as the jtusu. *If you reach +15 points in Hand Seals, you can weave hand seals with only one hand. Hand Seal Deduction For every extra point in Hand Seals you have when performing a jutsu, the less amount of hand seals it takes to weave. Until ultimately, you do not need to perform the hand seals for the technique anymore. In example, Fighter One has a seven in hand seals. Fighter Two has ten. They both attempt to use the Body Replacement Technique to avoid an attack. Fighter One would only need to weave three hand seals for the Body Replacement instead of the usual five. Fighter two, however, would not need to weave any hand seals whatsoever and could therefore perform the Body Replacement faster. Chakra Reduction As your progress through the Hand Seals attribute, you will begin to notice other effects that will impact your use of jutsu in a fight. In particular, it will affect the amount of chakra you expend when using jutsu. Below is a bulleted list determining at what stages you achieve this effect, as well as how much is deducted from the jutsu in total. *+5 Points: Chakra usage for D-rank techniques is halved. *+10 Points: Chakra usage for C-rank techniques is halved. *+15 Points: Chakra usage for B-rank techniques is halved. *+20 Points: Chakra usage for A-rank techniques is halved. Senjutsu Senjutsu is a temporary attribute that is unlike the other jutsu attributes. It is a meter of sorts that indicates the value of Sage chakra that one possesses. The exact amount is ¼th of your character's total Stamina. Before this can be used, the user must already possess Sage Mode or another means to enter said mode. Characters with Sage Mode must additionally have at least twenty points in Stamina to access the mode in Imperfect Sage Mode. Once this is achieved, the character can then begin meditating to build up Sage Chakra. Like the Recovery action, you can only gather one point of Sage chakra per round. Assuming you only have 20 points of Stamina, then the max amount of Senjutsu you can gather is 5 points. Once you reach your maximum amount of points in Senjutsu, your character can successfully enter Sage Mode. From there, your character gains +2 in every attribute but Intelligence and Hand Seals. Your Senjutsu will begin to drain -1 points for every round. From there, your character has two options on how they will expend the rest of their Senjutsu. The first method is to use a senjutsu-altered technique. To do this, your character requires both normal Stamina points as well as Senjutsu points. Half of it must be regular chakra, while the other half must be Senjutsu. In example, a character performs a senjutsu-altered A-rank jutsu, they must then expend 2.5 points of regular Stamina and 2.5 points of Senjutsu. The second method is to boost a character's attributes even further. One point of Stamina is equivalent to two normal points. Meaning that you could spend a point of Senjutsu to give one attribute an additional two points. Making you temporarily have four additional points in an attribute. This only lasts for one round however, and will require another point of Senjutsu to continue on. In example, Character A has a sixteen in Strength. With Sage Mode active, this turns into an eighteen. Furthermore, if Character A chooses to expend a Senjutsu point and distribute the points to their Strength, then it will turn into twenty points of Strength. In RP, if using this with Incomplete Sage Mode, then this could be explained to a character morphing parts of their body to acclimate to their environment. While with Perfect Sage Mode, this could simply be infusing the body with Senjutsu to make ends meet.